


Assistance

by Sharknadoslut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux - Freeform, F/M, General Hux - Freeform, General Hux x Reader, armitage - Freeform, armitage hux x reader, general hux smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: After dealing with the aftermath of one of Kylo’s tantrums General Hux unwinds with some wine and gets a little too comfortable with his assistant, the reader.





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of violence, consumption of alcohol, sexual content

“He’s truly made a big mess for me this time..”

With red hot cheeks and an irritated scowl Armitage grumbled to himself, cursing the name of the cause of his most recent stress. He sat with outstandingly great posture, his back perfectly erect and his hands neatly placed on his desk. His light blue eyes starred daggers at the half-written incident report before him.

“What’s Kylo done this time?” You inquired, knowing very well that your boss, general Hux, was pretty much the mans babysitter.

Hux seemed to relax a bit as the soft sound of your voice filled the air. The red head had a very obvious soft spot for you, his trusted assistance. No one else knew this, of course. You knew better than to run and tell. His soft side was your secret and keeping it that way was your pleasure.  
“Since our emerge we’ve been trying to branch out and regain political standing with a few of the more… stubborn planets.” Armitage pinched the bridge on his nose, as if he was trying to fight off a headache. “During a spirited debate earlier with a few diplomatic officials, Ren lost his temper and made a fool of himself on the way out of the meeting.”

“Oh?” 

With burrowed brows the man gazed over to catch your eye. “He pulled out his light saber and destroyed a translation droid.” Inhaling deeply the man ran a hand through his hair, messing up the slicked back style he normally sported. “Fortunately it was one of our own droids.. Last thing we need is more tension with these diplomats with Kylo destroying their property.. Nonetheless the childish threat was still made very clear.” 

With wide eyes you listened to him grumble and gripe about Kylo Ren. Nothing particularly new as Hux had a habit of reiterating the old when he spoke of the new. You did your best to pay attention and grant him the pleasure of being heard, this was key to being his assistant. You didn’t particularly mind though. As long as you were able to look into those baby blues you could sit through just about anything.

General Hux had a rather lavish office. A big beautiful desk that sat beside a space front window, the view of the galaxy was just stunning. The walls had furnished shelves with books and trinkets from all over the galaxy. There was also a large couch on the side of the wall beside the door. Sometimes Armitage would take a nap there when things were to hectic for him to go back to his living quarters to relax, but that was a secret kept between the two of you. 

“I need a drink while I finish this report.. would you fetch me a bottle of red wine from the cabinet.” 

“Yes sir.”

You did as you were told and pulled out a bottle of wine. Once you poured him a glass and placed the bottle on his desk, knowing one drink wouldn’t be enough, you quietly excused yourself from the room. You had to input some files into the main database and get some forms signed by a few officers. 

You weren’t gone terribly long, a little less than an hour had gone by before you were walking back down the corridor to return to the office. You were only going to pop in to return the signed files and see if he needed anything else before retiring for the night. 

Out of courtesy you knocked on the door to make sure it was okay for you to enter. Surprisingly, he didn’t respond.

“General Hux?” You spoke up, knocking on the door once more.

Still no response. Now feeling a bit concerned you carefully opened the door, peering in to make sure that everything was alright. 

The lights were dimmed and the red headed man wasn’t at his desk. You assumed he had stepped out for a minute.

“I’ll just put these files on his desk..” You mumbled to yourself as you walked over to his desk. You placed the paperwork neatly infront of his seat and turned to exit the office. You almost let out a frightened scream when you noticed Armitage sprawled out over the couch.

The sounds of your alarmed squeak startled the napping man, who subsequently lifted his dozy head up to meet your gaze. Upon further investigation you noticed he seemed to have gotten quite comfortable. He had removed his shoes and uniform top, leaving him in his slacks and grey under shirt, and an empty bottle of wine laid on the floor before you.

“How did everything go, then?” He asked you with an aloof tone, clearing his throat as he slowly sat up. By the looks of things you were able to gather he had decided to take a nap.

You sheepishly smiled and straightened your posture, slightly embarrassed about your reaction moments ago. “Fine. I was able to get all the signatures you requested.” You gestured towards the file on his desk. “Everything is right there, sir.”

The man nodded slowly and with weary blue eyes peered into your own. His face was stern and calm however his eyes gleamed with a certain mischievous sparkle that send chills down your spine.

“You’re a very good assistant.” He commented in a very matter-of-factly tone.

“Thank you, sir.”

As you spoke Hux stood up and approached you. He stood inches from your frame, you could feel the heat radiating off of him. Your heart raced as you looked up into his cool baby blues.

“Yes, a very good assistant indeed.” 

You opened your mouth to say something in response but couldn’t even manage to utter a single syllable. Armitage stepped closer.

“I could truly use your assistance with something right now, if I’m being completely honest.”

Your heart was beating a mile a minute and your lungs stopped functioning, it was as if you had completely forgotten how to breath.

“W-With what, s-sir?” You stammered out softly and looked up at him with big doe eyes.

“I’m a little drunk and I need you now..” He whispered.

Without giving you a chance to respond the intoxicated red head took action and leaned down, pushing his desperate lips onto yours. For a moment you felt yourself melt into his touch and kissed back. 

It wasn’t until his hands began sliding down the front of your dress had you snapped back into reality. Pulling away from the kiss your eyes met with his own, they glistened with confusion and longing.

“A-Armitage..” You whimpered, placing your right hand on his chest. “This isn’t right.. You’re drunk.” 

Burrowing his eyebrows in detest he shook his head. “I may be a little intoxicated..” He took a hold of both of your hands, pulling them over your head before pushing you against the wall. “But I have wanted you for so long..” The intensity in his voice made you shiver. Hux pressed his lips gently against your neck, his hungry lips exploring your skin. “You haven’t even the slightest idea..”

Your head instinctually moved to the side, giving him more access to your neck. A soft moan escaped your lips as his teeth gracefully slid against your collar bone. Part of you wanted to protest but that was a very small part compared by the overwhelming feeling of lust developing within you.

“Armitage..” You murmured, speaking out once more to help him grasp the reality of the situation. He seemed to ponder this for a moment, staying silent as he kept his face buried in the crook of your neck.

With a deep breath he lifted his head to meet your gaze, the hunger in his eyes making you weak. His fingers traveled up your sides to make contact with your neck. You couldn’t help but to let out a moan as his finger tips caressed your cheek.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want me. Tell me you don’t want me to take you right here.. right now.”

You were utterly speechless. You had day dreamed of this situation countless times but now that it was actually happening you were absolutely terrified. Despite this, you knew better than to say no, you wanted this just as badly as Hux and you didn’t have the strength to hide it a moment longer. 

Gulping you just looked up at him and nodded, letting him know he had won. With a slight smirk Hux brushed his thumb gently over your bottom lip and continued to stare into your very soul. 

Quickly he allowed both of his hands to slip down to your hips, he took a firm hold of each side and turned you around so the front of your body faced the wall. He pressed his body gently against your backside, pushing you snugly against the wall. He pressed his lips against your ear.

“Let’s get you out of these pesky clothes, shall we?” He remarked in a coy whisper, pressing his hardening length against your back. His hands slowly arouse from your hips and traveled up your back, coming to a stop when they reached the zipper of your dress. “I want you bare when I take you.”

Nibbling your earlobe the man guided your dress off of your body, letting the smooth fabric fall to the floor. This left you in just your bra, panties, and heels. With a husky growl he took a step back. You could almost feel him scanning your body with his dark gaze, it gave you goosebumps.

“Step out of your shoes and face me.” He commanded. You did just as you were told, carefully stepping out of your shoes and turning around. 

Arching an eyebrow he gestured towards you. “You still have some things to remove.”

Nodding sheepishly you reached behind yourself, unclasping your bra. You couldn’t help but to notice the ruby red hue on the General’s face as your breast were now bare. This gave you a bit of confidence, to be blushing as hard as he was surely he was nervous. With this newfound confidence you promptly stepped out of your panties. 

“What about yourself, General?” You inquired with a soft playful tone. As you made your way over to him the red tint on his cheeks only deepened. You fiddled with the bottom of his shirt and kissed his lips gently. 

This seemed to ground the man as he kissed you back with such intensity. This kiss through a wave of euphoria over your body like no other, this was a felling you were unfamiliar with but now that you’ve experience it nothing would ever be the same. A connection so strong it made you weak.

You gently gasped when Armitage broke the kiss. His hands reached down and he tugged off his shirt, dropping it to the floor so he could lay his attention back to you. 

The General led you back to the couch. He sat down first only to pull you onto his lap. You could feel his clothed erection on your leg, he was so hard. you were positioned comfortably on his lap, his face buried into your hair by your ear. As he wrapped his arms around your waist his fingers playfully glided against your bare skin. You were puty in his hands.

“I want you to speak to me as I do this.” Armitage whispered, his tone very stern. You gasped out as his fingers ran past your intimate regions. “If you like something, tell me. Tell me how to please you and I promise I will deliver.”

The red head slithered two fingers between your folders, sliding around your dampened sex to tease you. You moaned softly as he teased your opening, flicking the tips of his fingers against your quivering sex.

“More.” You begged, your voice barely above a whisper.

“More what?” He swirled his fingers around in your folds, purposely teasing you. “Be vocal, my dear. Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Please play with my clit.. I need more..” You muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed voicing it. You couldn’t help but to notice the bulge beneath you twitching at your desperate pleas. 

“As you wish.” 

In a smooth motion Armitage slide his fingers up your delicate flesh until he came to your throbbing bulb. With his thumb he started to rub circles around it, massaging your clit with the perfect amount of pressure. You moaned out in pleasure, pushing your head back to rest on his shoulder.

As he continued to rub your clit, his other hand inched down lower to your entrance. Without his rhythm even faltering Hux started to slowly finger you, starting off with two fingers but as your entrance became soaked he added in a third one very quickly.

“That feels so good..!” You moaned out softly, arching your back against his body as his hands remained hard at work. For a few moments of sensual ecstasy you remained tucked in his arms as he pleasured you, giving you the sweet friction you needed to finally fly off into a blissful haze.

The tightness in your stomach washed over you quickly, causing you to tighten up and moan out. Not once did Hux falter his movements but continued to rub your soaked pussy through your orgasm.

You were a panting mess in a matter of seconds. Tilting your head slightly, you whispered into Armitage’s ear, “I need you..”

Once again his cock twitched beneath you, rubbing on the cloth of his pants. Grunting in response, the man gently pushed you off of his lap and positioned you so you were laying across the couch.

He stood up for a moment to take off his pants and underwear. Within seconds you were face to face with his hard cock, which was complimented with a neatly trimmed array of curly dark red hair. Upon meeting your gaze he crawled on top of you, making sure to guide each of your legs around his waist. 

“Are you ready?” He grunted. He positioned himself carefully between your legs, rubbing the head of his cock against your opening to spread around your hot juices.

You could barely manage out a squeak in response but your desperate eyes said it all. With one strong thrust Armitage pushed his length inside of you. Both of you moaned out softly at the feeling of hot starved flesh rubbing together. 

He took a few seconds to regain his composure but the man took a firm hold of your hips and began to thrust in and out of you. Each time the head of his cock would knock against you, it drove you over the edge and made you moan out. You reached one hand up to his shoulder and dug your nails into the skin on your shoulder.

This prompted Hux to growl with lust and lunge into you even harder. Before long the two of you were panting and moaning desperately. You reached the stars and met the sweet sensual release once more before Armitage reached his own. 

With one final pump and a husky groan Hux pulled his hot cock out and placed in on your stomach, letting his seed spew all over your exposed flesh. 

The two of you remained in that position and panted for a moment, your leg wrapped around his hips and him hoovering above you on his knees. He looked down into your eyes with his own and you noticed they seemed soft and, dare you say, loving?

“Thank you for that.” He told you with a relaxed tone, still looking at you. 

“Whatever you need, sir.”

“Great.” He leaned down and pecked you on the lips, his gentle touch making you smile into the kiss. “Maybe we could even make it a regular thing.”


End file.
